Conventionally, there has been known an exhaust purification system which purifies particulate matter contained in exhaust from an internal combustion engine using a catalyst. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of increasing the temperature of the catalyst by increasing a fuel injection amount when the temperature of the catalyst is low in order to activate the catalyst in the exhaust purification system.